There is a type of wind instrument, such as a recorder shown for example in Non-patent Document 1, in which the tone holes are directly opened and closed mainly by the fingers of the performer. This type of wind instrument has the advantage of being easy to manufacture and inexpensive compared to wind instruments, such as saxophones, in which many tone holes are opened and closed by keys.